Bye Bye Video Diary
| image = ByeByeVideoDiary.png | caption = | season = 2 | production = 216 | broadcast = 41 | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = | director = | us = June 19, 2011 | international = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Teddy's laptop, which had all of her video diaries on them, is ruined. PJ gets into a college called Kwikki Chikki University for management training. Gabe watches a scary movie called "The Closet of Doom" in his room while PJ is at college which gives him scary thoughts. Episode Summary As Teddy does the dishes, Charlie has put her laptop inside the dishwasher. Amy finds it inside the washer, meaning all of the video diaries have been deleted. Amy and Teddy stay up all night, reforming the video diaries. However, when PJ arrives back from Kwikki Chikki college, he notifies Teddy that he accidentally took her laptop, meaning that PJ's laptop was captured in the dishwasher. Meanwhile, because PJ has been going to a "Kwikki Chikki" college, Gabe takes over his place. But when he watches a horror movie called "The Closet of Doom", he is terrified and refuses to let Charlie sleep in her own room. End Credits Gabe and PJ were sleeping, and PJ thought that was Charlie in there so he looked in their and saw that it wasn't Charlie, that it was the Closet of Doom. Gabe opened the door and saw the Closet of Doom, and screamed so loud it woke up Bob, and went in there and gets sucked down the Closet of Doom, and Gabe says, "Anything can happen at Gabe's place" and went back to sleep. Songs * Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information *In an alternate future from Teddy's dream (which was based off of Teddy's decision to stop making the video diaries), Charlie (also played by Mendler) was a bad girl, and Bob and Amy were acting sane. Teddy, PJ, and Gabe moved out of the house. Gabe is a responsible adult, and PJ is on tour with Emmet. Charlie had pink hair, decided to quit school, and had a boyfriend named Snake which Amy and Bob don't like. Charlie also called Teddy, the future governor of Colorado, a "klump-nugget". **This is the first time we see the future version of Charlie. *Phill Lewis did the voices of the movie Gabe watched. *This episode was watched by a viewership of 4.1 million on its premiere night. *Klump-nugget was used in Battle of the Bands, and was used as a term from Denver based on its gold nuggets. Errors *In Teddy's dream, her parents look young. But they were supposed to look like they're in their early 50s through late 60s. But however, dreams don't have to follow the rules of reality. Production Information * International Premieres * April 7, 2012 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity * Allusions *The Movie Gabe was watching called "The Closet of Doom" which involves a kid getting sucked into a closet & and living toy clown, its a reference to "Poltergeist". *Kwikki Chicki University is a reference to Hamburger University. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Andrew Caldwell as Billy 'Gravy' Graves *Christopher Carroll as Professor Giblet *David H. Lawrence XVII as Fred References Category:Episodes